


Remilia Scarlet's experiment

by PaulFontaine



Series: Spanking in Gensokyo [1]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Non-Consensual Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulFontaine/pseuds/PaulFontaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first story. Please put any problem, and I'll do my best to fix them and make this a better story.<br/>I suggest you shouldn't read it if you don't like spanking.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Remilia Scarlet's experiment

**Author's Note:**

> My first story. Please put any problem, and I'll do my best to fix them and make this a better story.  
> I suggest you shouldn't read it if you don't like spanking.

The room is dark. Not exactly pitch black, but dark enough so that a normal person would have trouble finding her way to the exit. Usually, it wouldn't be that dark, but the owner of that room blew up the candle, trying to conceal herself in the darkness. Not that it would help her case, but she was doomed anyway, so any second delaying her punishment would be good.  
Finally, she hears them - these footsteps. Someone is walking down the stairs leading to her room. The vampire starts shaking. Who will it be this time? Would it be the Doctor Patchouli? Her familiar? Would it be Remilia herself? For a second, she hoped her own sister would come visit her, even for that peculiar reason.

The doorknob rotates, and the door opens. The person hesitates a bit, and enters. It is the maid, Sakuya Izayoi. Flandre is sure of that, the smell never lies.  
"Little mistress? I hope you're not thinking of avoiding your punishment."  
Flandre didn't answer. In a second, the candles are replaced, and the room is visible. On the other side of said room, is Flandre, sitting on her bed. The room itself is simply decorated, even through Flandre never really cared for decorations anyway. But it's not like she was asked for her opinion. A heavy, sturdy bed is on the west side of the room, a sink and a dressing table on the north side, and a small bookcase to the south. Minimal comfort, but Flandre likes it that way.  
"Little mistress?"  
Flandre stands, and jumps from her bed, her bare feet touching the raw concrete of her room. Her small, scarlet skirt barely hides her white panties, and her red shirt only emphasizes the contrast between the frail little girl and her metallic, rusty wings.  
"I won't apologize. I wanted to have fun, Remilia instantly freaked the hell out as soon as she saw me."  
The maid just smiles.  
"Don't worry. Lady Remilia admitted that it was her fault too, and she's ready to reduce your punishment."  
"Why am I going to be punished if she admits it was her fault?"  
The maid keeps smiling, but her eyes are cold and calculating as she answers, something Flandre notices easily.  
"She said admitted it was her fault TOO. It means you're still partially to blame."  
Damn that maid, Flandre thinks to herself, she won't cut it. She's too stubborn to give up, it seems I won't avoid it.  
"What are you going to do, little mistress? Do you want to resist?"  
Flandre looks at Sakuya, again. She's trying to hide it, but the maid is excited by the idea of Flandre resisting. There's no helping, she must submits. For now, anyway.  
"No. I understand, I shouldn't have attacked Remilia, and I shouldn't have tried to shove her in a tuba."  
"I am happy you understand." Says the maid, obviously unhappy. "Let's do it quickly."  
However, going against Flandre's expectations, Sakuya went toward the vampire's dressing table.  
"Sakuya? What are you doing?"  
"Just preparing, little mistress."  
Flandre stares at Sakuya opens and closes several drawers, until she finds a good, solid hairbrush.  
"Sakuya?" Asks Flandre, more and more nervous. "What's that for?"  
"Vampires are extremely resilient, little mistress. I cannot use magic and I am not a youkai, so I may need some help." Answers the maid as she pockets the hairbrush.

Sakuya sits on Flandre's bed, and pulls the vampire over her lap. She doesn't want to admit it, but she wanted to do something like that for a long time. Ever since the maid arrived in the mansion, Flandre has been nothing but a thorn in her side. And finally, finally, it is time for the maid to get her revenge. Finally, she's the one the Mistress sends, instead of that idiot Meiling or that bookworm Patchouli. As she raises Flandre's skirt and lowers the vampire's panties, the maid thinks to herself that it is certainly going to hurts Flandre more than this is going to hurt her.  
"...!"  
How wrong she was when she assumed that. Vampires are indeed extremely resilient. Sakuya bites her lips as she starts spanking Flandre. Her only consolation is that it seems to cause Flandre more pain than to the maid's hand.

After several minutes, Sakuya must admit it, even if it's just to herself : she can't keep on. Slapping Flandre's butt is like slapping a brick wall, and her human hand can't handle it, being already red and swollen. The maid briefly stares at her hand, and at the crying vampire's ass. She's not totally sure, but she's ready to bet that her hand suffered more damage than the vampire's butt.  
She silently curses her stubborness as she goes for the hairbrush. Even holding it will be painful now, she really should've stopped earlier.  
"Little mistress? Now the spanking is really starting, I'm going to use the hairbrush."  
"P-please don't."  
"I'm only following my orders."  
Sakuya gently places the hairbrush against Flandre's ass, appreciating the sight of the vampire shaking and trying to move her butt away from the wood. Then she grows tired of it, and raises the hairbrush in the air.

"A-AOW!"  
Flandre yells as Sakuya spanks her. She tries to kick, but her panties are lowered to her feet. She tries to struggle, but Sakuya holds her firmly. She tries to fly, but the hairbrush keeps moving up and down, reddening her ass more and more as time passes.  
"Maybe next time you won't act like a spoiled brat!" Says Sakuya. "Little mistress."  
"I'M SORRY !"  
"Sorry is not enough."  
Sakuya clenches her teeth. The pain in her hand is going worse and she spanks Flandre, and yet she can't stop. She wants to keep on spanking the little vampire, until she breaks down totally. The maid is releasing years of frustration on the snotty brat, and she can't stop, no matter how painful it is for herself.

 

When Sakuya finally get tired and leaves Flandre, the vampire can't even stand, and is just lying on her side while holding her scarlet-red bottom. Sakuya left the room several minutes ago, but the fire in the vampire's butt is still the same, as if time stopped for that peculiar part of her body.  
On the younger sister's hair dresser, there is a hairbrush that was previously used to spank the vampire. Except it isn't Flandre's hairbrush. It is Remilia's.  
At the same moment, Sakuya enters in Remilia Scarlet's room, while holding Flandre's hairbrush.

That maid does have a wicked sense of humor.


End file.
